


Otoño enamorado

by lockedin221B



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B
Summary: 🍂 💕
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Otoño enamorado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Z_S64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_S64/gifts).
  * A translation of [Autumn in love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216019) by [Z_S64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_S64/pseuds/Z_S64). 



El sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpeando rítmicamente contra las ventanas resuena por el piso. Es una mañana fría. Quiero cerrar mis ojos y rendirme al sueño tranquilo una vez más y ahogarme en lo bien que me siento, pero un repentino miedo me despierta de un tirón y el sueño es arrancado de mis ojos.

El piso está en silencio…demasiado en silencio y no es una buena señal para nada, nunca lo es. Probablemente ha causado un desastre enorme que tendré que limpiar más tarde yo solo.

Quiero llamarle, pero el olor a café me dice que está en la cocina. No puedo evitar mi sonrisa, incluso ÉL no pudo resistir la tentación de la lluvia y ha dejado (finalmente) el experimento de ayer noche… al menos por ahora.

Camino lenta y silenciosamente hacia la cocina donde se demuestra que estaba en lo cierto. Ahí está, de espaldas a mí con una taza en la mano mientras mira las vistosas hojas del árbol alto justo fuera de la ventana de la cocina. Me encanta encontrarle así a veces, como si su mirada estuviera atravesando el tiempo y la historia y si mente estuviera ahogada en fechas y sucesos de los que no sé nada.

\- ¿Por qué estás pegado en la puerta? -. Su voz apenas es un suspiro pero consigue ensanchar mi sonrisa igualmente. Todavía está mirando a la ventana y sin mover ni un solo músculo.

-Te encanta el otoño…y la lluvia-. Por una vez cambiamos papeles y yo soy el detective que le está deduciendo a ÉL. No contesta y yo no necesito que lo haga. Su silencio prueba que tengo razón.

Oh dios, puedo congelarme en este mismo momento, mirándole durante toda la eternidad…pero me acerco y finalmente levanta la mirada. Puedo ver la lluvia reflejándose en la galaxia de sus ojos, como si en lugar de gotas de agua, mil millones de estrellas resplandecientes estuvieran cayendo en sus ojos.

-Ibas a decir algo.

\- ¿Hmm?

-Justo ahora tus pasos fueron muy firmes. Querías decir algo-, dice mientras me da una segunda taza de café que ha cogido de la mesa de la cocina.

Tallo cada detalle de su cara en mi memoria hasta que estoy seguro de que los recordaré hasta mi último aliento en este mundo. Quiero decir mucho pero ya se ha dicho todo y él sabe que le amo. Lo puedo ver claramente en su cara.

-Un día este insomnio te va a causar problemas-, digo y sacudo mi cabeza mientras paso mi mano libre por sus suaves rizos con una sonrisa. Él se ríe y cierra los ojos con un suave suspiro.

Me pregunto si mi corazón puede explotar con el cariño que siento por él.

  



End file.
